


Love of a sinner

by reddogf13



Series: short outlast storys [3]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Vampire Eddie, human waylon, outlast - Freeform, outlast whistleblower - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddogf13/pseuds/reddogf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most of his life Waylon has been alone and working hard for dishonest characters. Now he mite have just met someone that could free him from his current life. Will the stranger fulfill his wildest fantasy's or maybe bring to life his worst nightmares. (vampire)eddie X waylon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwanted guest

Waylon had just got done with another customer. He shivered slightly as he entered the cold night air. Watching the snow land around him for a moment before counting the money.

“thought he mite never knock out.” Waylon thought.

“hey Waylon, got my money?” Blair said as he walked up calmly in a nice sleek suit.

“yeah.” Waylon said a little sadly as he handed the stack of hundreds over to his boss.

“good.” Blair smiled as he took the money and quickly counted it before stuffing it into his jacket pocket.  
“you know ill be leaving on vacation in a couple of hours so here are the keys to the service house. I got all the costumers lined up for you till I get back. You know what they like.” Blair said, handing Waylon a pair of keys.

“yeah, I know.” Waylon said, looking a little sadly to the side. Waylon watched Blair leave before walking toward the town shops.

“could have really used that extra 2 hundred.” Waylon thought as he walked.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of town a man with icy blue eyes and skin as pale as snow was leaning over a body. His jaws drenched in bright red blood. He pushed the dead body into a near by ditch.

“the animals will take care of it.” Eddie thought as he cleaned the blood off his mouth with some watery snow. When he stood up his attention was caught by a large house.  
“wonder if that was his house?” Eddie thought, referring to the body in the ditch.

In the blink of an eye Eddie was at the front of the house. He went around looking into the windows.

“hmm, very nice. Perfect location as well. Too bad no ones alive to invite me in.” Eddie chuckled a little.  
“guess I mite as well search the town for a host. Maybe they'll be more polite then that dead gentlemen that told me to eat cow manure.” Eddie grinned as he saw the city lights in the distance.

On his way there Eddies attention was caught on a lone man under the bridge by a trash can fire.

“ooh, another easy meal.” Eddie thought with a grin as he walked up to the man.

“hello.” Eddie greeted.

“oh, hey. What do you want?” the man asked in monotone as he breathed out some cigarette smoke. Not very interested in talking to Eddie.

“oh just looking for some special company.” Eddie grinned.

“if you're looking for a whore it ain't me. Go talk to Blair in that big dumb house up the road.” the man growled.

“iam afraid I may have … missed him.” Eddie said, still believing the man in the ditch was the houses owner.

“oh yeah, said he was leaving for a while. Go talk to Waylon then hes probably in charge of the house. Hes Blairs biggest whore too.” the man said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

“hmm.” Eddie hummed in thought.  
“you are talking about the large house in the field right? Between the 3 cattle ranches?” Eddie asked.

“yep.” the man confirmed.

“sooo, where would I find Waylon? He didint seem to be at the house.” Eddie asked.

“eh, probably at the liquor store. He always buys a big load of the expensive heavy stuff there to stock up the house.” the man said, throwing his finished cigarette into the fire bin.

“wonderful, I think ill go meet him, but first I have been traveling a long while and require another meal.” Eddie grinned before tackling the man against the wall and ripping his throat out. Allowing the blood to pour out for him to drink it up.

Waylon was inside the liquor store ringing up the usual. Vodka, whiskey, rum, a few bottles of wine, enough to fill one paper bag till it was about to over flow. As he walked out of the store with his bag of drinks he was startled by a sudden voice.

“hello darling.” Eddie said in a smooth voice. Waylon immediately glared at Eddie, being suspicious of his motivation for talking with him.

“hello … you seem new.” Waylon said. It was a very small town with only a population of about 500. it wouldn't take long for someone who lived there for years, like Waylon, to recognize a new comer.

“oh yes, I just came into town a few hours ago.” Eddie said.

“well, I gotta go now.” Waylon said before turning to walk off.

“whats your rush? Meeting a customer?” Eddie mocked, having Waylon stop and glare at him.

“you live in that large house between the ranches, right?” Eddie asked with a smile.

“oh god another night weirdo.” Waylon thought. He always met his worst costumers at night.  
“yes, but ill be meeting a customer in a few hours. So you'll have to come tomorrow.” Waylon said.

“is that an invitation into the house?” Eddie grinned.

“yeah, sure.” Waylon turned to continue walking, rolling his eyes.

“see you there then.” Eddie chuckled before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. He appeared at the porch of the house and quickly entered through the font door. He grabbed a few matches from above the fire place. Lighting up a pile of logs al ready place to get a hot fire going.

“ah, perfect.” Eddie sighed happily as he laid down on the couch in front of the warm fire. As he laid there he noticed the scent of Waylon much more easily now that there was no snow to cover it as much. He deeply smelled a near by pillow to see if the scent he got was a mistake.

“virgin?” he said to himself.  
“a virgin whore? Hmph, my nose must just be getting old. Has to be something else mixing with the scent.” Eddie said as he tossed the pillow off the couch. If he kept smelling it, it would only make him excited which he couldn't have when fully meeting his host when he finally got home.

When Waylon finally got home 10 minutes later he cautiously opened the door. Seeing the fireplace lighted made him cautious as to who was in the house.

“oh you're home. Hello darling.” Eddie happily greeted.

“you?! What are you- how'd did you even get here?!” Waylon asked, setting the bag of booze down.

“you invited me.” Eddie smiled.

“i invited you to come tomorrow!! get out, I have a costumer coming soon and you cant be here!” Waylon exclaimed.

“oh no, I don't think so. Cant have other males entering my home.” Eddie said.

“what?” Waylon said in confusion.  
“this guy really is a weirdo.” Waylon thought.

“this is going to be my den and my territory from now on. Ill allow you to live as long as your submissive.” Eddie explained with a chuckle.

“look if you don't get out i am gonna have to call some muscle to kick your ass out. And I have a ton of customers that will happily beat you out too.” Waylon threatened.

Waylon was scared back when Eddie appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye. Baring a large grin that showed off his two large sharp canines.

“id like to see them try.” Eddie grinned. Both were broken from the conversation of someone knocking on the door.

“waylon, you home?” a mans voice yelled at the door.

“ted there's a weirdo in here I need kicked out!!” Waylon yelled. Ted quickly opened the door. He was by no means a small man, he was big and burly wearing a white t shirt and beaten jeans. Waylon immediately went behind ted.

“hey get the fuck out before I beat you senseless.” ted threatened. In a flash Eddie grabbed a hold of teds throat and smashed him into the floor with enough force that teds ribs were crushed on one side.

“i don't like being challenged” Eddie chuckled before ripping into teds throat and bleeding him dry. Waylon was in shock at what he just witnessed. Staying frozen in place before finally realizing he had to run for his life. He made it 6 steps past the porch before being tackled to the floor by Eddie.

“leaving darling? Not very polite of a host to run off white guests are here.” Eddie grinned as he held Waylon down, blood dripping off his mouth onto Waylons clothes.

“what do you want?!” Waylon said through watery eyes.

“i want a new den, new territory and most of all a clan. Ive had many, but most were all in city's like new York. Now I want one in the country. Your going to do as I say and serve me. You will stay passive in my presence or be punished. Since this is new to you ill let those threats earlier slide. Now get inside my little whore.” Eddie said, yanking Waylon up from the ground with ease.

“iam not a whore!” Waylon snapped, getting Eddies hand off him.

“careful darling.” Eddie warned.

“aww ted.” Waylon said as he saw teds bloody body laying on the floor.

“you take care of that while I go freshen up.” Eddie commanded as he left for a bathroom. Waylon sighed once Eddie was gone. He looked over teds body before shuffling through his pockets for his wallet.

“you may have been a costumer, but at least you were nice to hang out with. At least Jeremy can still get his money after this all blows over and the freak upstairs is taken care off.” Waylon thought as he took all the money out of the wallet. Waylon dragged teds body out to the fire wood container and set him inside. It was entirely empty and even meant to hide bodies. Some people were into some really weird and dangerous stuff. It wouldn't be surprising that at least one costumer died from the attempts at what ever they requested.

When Waylon came back in he was surprised to hear Eddie down in the basement bar. He went down and immediately saw Eddie in his full naked glory standing near the bar counter with a bottle of wine. Waylon immediately covered his eyes and stood against the wall.

“uhh, shouldn't you be wearing clothes?!” Waylon said.

“i tend to feel more comfortable without them. Why are you covering your eyes? Your a whore, you should be used to seeing skin in its glory.” Eddie teased.

“iam not a whore!!” Waylon snapped, keeping his eyes covered.

“fine, you're a “lady of the evening”.” Eddie joked as he opened a wine bottle.

“iam not that either. And stop messing with the bar!!” Waylon yelled.

“is it because I didint pay first?” Eddie chuckled.

“yes!! I have a schedule and your ruining it. My boss is gonna be pissed that your killing my customers!!” Waylon said.

“i told you I dont want other males coming into my territory. You go tell your alpha that you and all of this is mine now. If you wont, I will.” Eddie said. Waylon went pale, if Blair thought he was trying to work for someone else hed skin his hide.

“i-i cant do that. And hes my boss, not my alpha or what ever you keep talking about.” Waylon said.

“oh, right. You humans don't form clans. Savage not having an alpha leading you.” Eddie said as he drank some wine.

“human?” Waylon spoke confused.

“yes, you a human. Me, a vampire.” Eddie spoke proudly. Waylon swallowed nervously. He wasint sure if he should believe him or not. He did just see him lift ted and crush half his rib cage on the floor though.

“so my little whore what do we have to eat in the fridge with this wine?” Eddie asked.

“for the last time i am not a whore!!” Waylon snapped.

“well, what is your name then?” Eddie asked.

“its Waylon, and before I get you anything can you put on some damn clothes?!” Waylon said, hands still over his eyes.

“My name is Eddie and very well, Waylon. ” Eddie sighed as he went to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i try not to keep more then 3 story's going at a time. since escape 2 and courtyard society is finished i can start another story. =D okay so for all you fans of my horror/ romance outlast story's this one takes a different approach. being much more romance involved over horror.
> 
> so if you wanted a story with a lot of sexual themes between the two then here it is. :D
> 
> some scenes in this story i wanted to use in lividus blood, but i made Eddie too aggressive toward Waylon so there was no way for me to get them in naturally. so those awesome scenes will be seen in this story. X3 eddies also taken a more animalistic turn as well with more pack like thinking.
> 
> not exactly sure how long this may be. so ill let it go for as long as i can and end it when i cant write much else for it. maybe it'll end up as a full 20 chap story.


	2. A challange

Waylon stood nervously at the stove cooking a couple of stakes for him and his … guest. Waylons body stiffened when Eddie wrapped his arms around his waist.

“smells nice darling.” Eddie grinned at Waylons neck. Having his incredibly sharp teeth come close to Waylons jugular.

“yeeees, now can you sit down?” Waylon said as more of a command then a question.

“i guess I could. Why are you so jumpy?” Eddie teased as he went back to the dining table.

“why am I so jumpy?” Waylon scoffed in his head at the question.

“soooo how long are you planning on staying here?” Waylon asked.

“forever, or at least a few century's if I find someplace nicer.” Eddie said.

“id rather you leave before my boss returns.” Waylon grumbled.

“you mean your pimp.” Eddie said.

“no, my BOSS and i am not a whore!” Waylon glare.

“you shouldn't glare darling or I mite take that as a challenge.” Eddie warned with a smile.

“and what if it is?” Waylon challenged, causing Eddie to lose his smile. Just as quickly as it disappeared it returned. Giving a sickening feeling in the pit of Waylons stomach.

“well, if it is id have to meet that challenge and either fight you or dominate you.” Eddie said as he got up from his seat. Eddies words made Waylons heart skip a few beats.  
“so, is it a challenge or isint it?” Eddie asked with a grin while leaning over waylon.

“uhh, I need to keep the steaks from burning.” Waylon muttered.

“good choice.” Eddie said, going back to a standing position. Once Eddie was heading back to the dining table Waylon got back to the steaks. He got them out of the pan, plating them. He set both the plates down on the table before nervously sitting across from Eddie. While Waylon started cutting his steak he noticed Eddies attention was drawn more to the surrounding room then his own plate.

“what?” Waylon asked.

“i think ill redecorate.” Eddie said, making Waylon choke on his piece of steak.

“you cant decorate!! this isint even your house. Soon as my boss gets back hes gonna nail us both to the wall!!” Waylon exclaimed.

“its not his anymore darling. I am going out to buy us some new decorations. Especially some new curtains and bedding.” Eddie said while getting up and leaving for the door. As soon as he was outside Waylon bolted over to lock all the locks down the door side. Then running off to lock all the windows on every floor. Waylon sat exhausted on the couch trying to catch his breath from running window to window.

“thank god that's all over. He cant get in now.” Waylon said. There were so many locks and bolts on the door gained from years of some angry customers bashing it down. Sometimes Waylon wondered if Jeremy had his own door lock catalog he ordered from.  
“but now I gotta clean up the blood stain or Blairs gonna be pissed he'll have to replace the flooring.” he thought, getting up to retrieve a bucket of hot water and a scrubbing sponge.

He scrubbed for the next hour and a half till the stain was barely noticeable. He dropped the bloody sponge into the bucket taking them both to the sink to pour and rinse them out.

“i need to sleep.” Waylon sighed as he scrubbed his arms with hot water. Who knows what diseases were in teds blood. He tiredly headed up stairs to enter his pitch black room.

“was wondering when you would come to bed.” he heard that familiar voice in the darkness, making him jump. He quickly switched on the lights to find Eddie in his bed.

“h-how did you-” Waylon started.

“its not that hard to get in. thought id leave you alone while I decorated.” Eddie chuckled as he gestured to the room. Before Waylons room was very basic in decoration. A simple bed with a few pillows and a blanket, a nightstand to the side, a widescreen tv, and a cabinet. Now it was decorated with a much more toward nature orientation. Multiple fur blankets and pillows, a new dark wood bed frame with a thick red silk canopy overhead. A dark wood cabinet with designs on it, new pitch black curtains, and candles set up all around the room on multiple new counters. Waylon had to admit that it did look better then before.

“umm.” Waylon said, a little lost for words as he stood in the door way.

“coming to bed darling?” Eddie asked. Waylon looked at him in silence for a moment.

“are you naked under there?” Waylon glared slightly.

“i told you I was more comfortable out of clothes.” Eddie smiled. Waylon took a few steps back to head back down to the living room.  
“oh come on darling. Its snowing and it'll be really cold for us both sleeping alone.” Eddie said.

“iam not sleeping with you. Especially when your naked!!” Waylon shouted at him.

“your very shy for a-” Eddie started.

“DON'T say it!!” Waylon snapped with a glare.

“then come to bed. What are you so nervous about? Would paying you help you feel more comfortable with me?” Eddie asked, smiling.

“no it wouldn't. You break in, kill one of my customers, and redecorate without my permission and possibly getting me in serious trouble with my boss.” Waylon spoke angrily at Eddie.

“come on darling. Why are you so concerned about what your old alpha thinks. Ill easily take care of him when he does return. Hes not much of an alpha if he leaves his territory along with submissives unguarded.” Eddie said

“will you stop saying that!! I don't have an alpha I have a boss who just so happens to own this house and a few acres around it! Your the biggest possible weirdo ive ever met and that's saying a lot with how many weirdos I deal with on a daily bases!” Waylon said.

“i promise ill be a better alpha.” Eddie grinned.

“okay listen, I don't even want you here. I want you gone and I don't ever want to see you after tonight. So what if I beat you in a challenge.” Waylon said with some agitation.

“what sort of challenge?” Eddie raised his brows with interest.

“a drinking challenge in the basement bar. First one to stop drinking, vomit, or pass out loses.” Waylon challenged.

“alright, ill take your drinking challenge, but if I win I get to eat you.” Eddie smiled.

“ fine, and get dressed before you come down.” Waylon grumbled as he left for the basement.   
“no way Eddie would be able to beat me in drinking.” Waylon thought as he grabbed the bag of drinks he left down stairs.

He laid out the drinks down stairs. Setting up the row they were going to drink for the challenge on there sides of the tables. 2 mugs of beer, 6 margaritas, 6 bloody marys, 7 white Russians, 7 screw drivers, 7 whiskey sours, 8 pina coladas, and 8 mojitos. In total 53 alcoholic drinks. Waylon could make it through 30 of them. People always underestimated him when drinking.

“my, you certainly know how to make drinks.” Eddie mused as he looked over the huge line up.

“yeah yeah, lets start before most of these get warm.” Waylon said as he grabbed his first mug of beer.

“alright darling. Just remember what happens when I win.” Eddie grinned as he took a gulp from his beer.

33 drinks later and Eddie still seemed sober while Waylon was feeling majorly ill. He was breathing through his illness between each gulp of alcohol. Both were on there 5th whiskey sours and the lime juice mixed with sugar really wasint helping his stomach at all. Eddie sat opposite to Waylon with a smug face. He only had one sip left of his whiskey sour, but was waiting on Waylon to catch up. Waylon took a few deep breaths before chugging the last half of his drink.

Which ended up being a horrible decision as his stomach lurched afterward. Eddie calmly finished off the last of his drink, setting the empty glass aside.

“you okay darling?” Eddie asked with real concern in his voice. Waylons eyes were closed shut trying to keep down his stomach. He could barely tell what Eddie was saying. Finally he couldn't take anymore and rushed over to a trash bin near by. Emptying the gallons worth of alcohol he had drank. When his stomach was entirely empty he let out a groan as he came to grips with his failure.

“well darling, now that your finished.” Eddie said growing his smug face. Waylon sadly turned to face him. Shrinking back when Eddie appeared incredibly close.

“I win the game, darling.” Eddie grinned down at the terrified Waylon. Waylon stood frozen as he looked at Eddie, thinking that maybe he could escape if he ran, but it would be useless. How could this have happened. No one had EVER beaten him in a drinking competition. Waylon looked toward the floor feeling broken. Preparing himself for his death by Eddies fangs in his neck.

“strip darling.” Eddie commanded.

“strip?!” Waylon exclaimed head shooting up, not expecting Eddie to request that before draining his blood.

“yes, strip.” Eddie commanded again with a grin.

“cant you just bite my neck with my clothes on??!!” Waylon said a little nervous.  
“what is with him and wanting no clothes on?!” Waylon thought.

“iam not going to eat your blood darling. Now strip.” Eddie grinned widely. Waylon finally realized what Eddie was after and he wasint sure if the blood filled or drained from his face at the thought.

“whats wrong? Afraid ill bite?” Eddie grinned, showing off his large fangs. Which didint help Waylon calm down at all.


	3. Reports

Waylon hadint noticed the large amount of sweat he had gain on his skin.

“what if he does bite me??” Waylon thought. Carrying toward the point of him imagining Eddies razor blade sharp teeth near such a sensitive organ and possibly having that organ bitten off. Everything froze for Waylon in that moment.

“darling?? darling??!!” he found Eddie saying in front of him. Then Waylon realized Eddie was actually leaning over him, as he was laying on the floor. Feeling a painful sensation in the back of his skull.

“what happened??” Waylon asked confused.

“you fainted.” Eddie stated, still leaning over him.

“oh.” Waylon stated. How could he have fainted, he couldn't let that happen with Eddie so near.

“i thought maybe you passed out drunk, but you woke up to quickly for that to be the cause.” Eddie said, giving Waylon space to sit up.  
“you never had any customers preform on you?” Eddie asked.

“mm, no. ive never preformed at all.” Waylon stated.

“what? Then how have you been getting regular customers and money??” Eddie asked.

“alcohol. the alcohol doesint really effect me. My body processes it too fast to have an effect. I usually offer drinks to customers or challenge them to a drinking contest till they black out. Next morning I tell them some made up story of what kinky stuff we did and they just assume its true and pay me.” Waylon explained.

“so you are a virgin.” Eddie grinned wide with a laugh.

“yes, now stop calling me a damn whore. Leave the damn house before my boss comes back.” Waylon said as he slowly got up.

“does your boss even know of your predicament?” Eddie asked.

“NO! And don't you tell him. As long as I keep making him money he doesint bother me.” Waylon growled.

“oh my pure little dove having to worry over nothing.” Eddie spoke in a soft tone.

“stop calling me things!!” Waylon yelled.

“a bath would help you relax.” Eddie said as he pushed Waylon toward the bathroom.

“okay if i am gonna take bath you're definitely staying out here!!” Waylon said as he grabbed the door frame to stop Eddie from pushing to get in the bathroom with him.

“fine darling, ill just go get you clean clothes then.” Eddie purred happily, getting just a glare from Waylon.

As soon as he closed the door Waylon was sure to lock it and block it with the unattached cabinet in the large bathroom. He looked down at his clothes that were quite disgusting after today. Old blood from cleaning the floor, dirt from being tackled to the ground, sweat and even a little alcohol spilled on him from vomiting.

Waylon gave a face of disgust before removing his clothes. In the shower he scrubbed himself clean of all the grime of the day. Finding a large sensitive bruise on him from being tackled. After the shower he put his old boxers and pants on. No way he was gonna open the door naked for Eddie to come in with new clothes. He came out looking for Eddie, not seeing him anywhere near by. Waylon went up to his bedroom expecting Eddie to probably be there. When he got into the room he found Eddie messing with his boxers.

“a lot of front room for small boxers.” Eddie teased. Waylons face turned red with a glare as he snatched his boxers out of Eddies hands.

“just leave my stuff alone!!” Waylon grumbled as he looked through his new cabinet Eddie bought.

“a lot of your clothes look old. Whens the last time you went shopping?” Eddie asked.

“any money I get goes toward alcohol. Blair usually gets me clothes when he feels like it.” Waylon said as he grabbed his out fit from the drawers. Loose Blue jeans, a dull brown shirt, and the red boxers Eddie grabbed earlier.

“guess we'll go shopping for clothes and decorations tomorrow then.” Eddie said.

“NO were not. You cant decorate this house.” Waylon said.

“whatever you say darling, but i am not going to allow my little dove to run around in rags.” Eddie said.

“my clothes are fine.” Waylon growled as he left to go change in the bathroom.

After he changed Waylon went down to the living room. Followed closely by Eddie to the couch.

“arnt you coming to bed?” Eddie asked.

“not with you in it.” Waylon grumbled as he laid on the couch.

“you're just gonna sleep on the uncomfortable couch?” Eddie asked.

“yes, now go away.” Waylon said as he covered his face with the small throw pillow.

“very well then. Night darling.” Eddie said as he left upstairs.

Once Eddie was gone Waylon was finally feeling relaxed. At least for a short time as he laid in the black living room. Even if he never slept with anyone sexually he still slept next to them through the night. Made his story more believable the next morning. Hed been doing it for so long he now found it hard to sleep without someone near by. He laid there unable to sleep, finally having enough of trying when light was outside with a few birds beginning to sing. He got up to tiredly walk to the kitchen. He grabbed some bacon, and eggs from the fridge. Grabbing powdered pancake mix from a near by cabinet. He slowly worked on making his breakfast to eat it half awake when it made it to the plate. He sighed when he looked toward the house phone.

“guess its time to report.” Waylon said to himself as he finished the last of his food. He grabbed the phone off the counter. Walking outside into the cold snow to start the call. He really didint want Eddie jumping in or eves dropping on the call. He waited silently as he hear ringing on his end of the line.

“what is it Waylon, its fucking 6 in the morning.” Blair answered with a tired growl.

“teds dead.” Waylon stated.

“... aww fuck. What happened?!” Blair growled as Waylon could hear him sitting up.

“weirdo getting in, still in currently but asleep. I am out front, bruised, nothing broken.” Waylon explained. Both had been through this problem a few times.

“stay there, ill send Freddy and mason over to get him out and get the body. Do we need a new door?” Blair spoke angrily.

“no new door, but definitely new stronger locks.” Waylon said.

“alright, ill one night order them. Expect them tomorrow morning.” Blair said before hanging up. Waylon pressed the end call on his phone. He let out a long sigh of exhaustion taking in some cold morning air.

“who you talking to?” Waylon heard from behind. He whipped his head around in surprise to see Eddie had snuck up on him.

“i thought vampires couldn't come out in the day.” Waylon said with a glare.

“the suns not up enough yet. So I should expect guests to be coming over later?” Eddie asked.

“you should leave before they get here. Its there personal job to throw out weirdos from my house and they have no trouble shooting someone.” Waylon warned.

“metal trinkets don't scare me love.” Eddie laughed.

“they're suppose to protect me, they'll do what they have to, to get you out.” Waylon stated.

“well, you wont need them for protection anymore darling. After I take care of them we'll go get you new clothes and some new furniture.” Eddie said as he walked back inside. Having Waylon roll his eyes and huff. He'll be happy to get his room back to himself.

Waylon refused to go inside and deal with Eddie anymore. He was going to sit and wait on the porch. Even when it started to snow outside.

“come on darling. Come back inside. The fires going and its warm in here.” Eddie spoke from the dark door way of the house.

“no, leave me alone.” Waylon grumbled.

“when mite we be expecting your friends?” Eddie asked.

“few hours.” Waylon grumbled as he dusted off some snow.

“why don't you just wait inside?” Eddie asked.

“no.” Waylon growled.

“fine.” Eddie said as he retreated back into the house. 5 minutes later Waylon was smacked in the back of the head with a throw pillow.

“hey!!” Waylon snapped as he grabbed the pillow off the floor. When he looked back at Eddie he was smacked with another throw pillow. Waylon threw both the pillows back.  
“stop messing up the damn house!!” Waylon yelled.

“who's gonna stop me? Maybe ill just go throw out your ugly couch.” Eddie said as he went back into the house.

“don't you dare!” Waylon yelled at the empty dark door way filling the air with silence. Then Waylon heard the screeching of heavy furniture being moved across wood floors. He ran inside to find Eddie pushing the couch toward the back door.  
“drop the damn couch!!” Waylon snapped.

“fine, … ill just pick up you darling.” Eddie grinned as he released the couch. Waylons heart jumped into his throat. Before he could fully turn to run Eddie had gotten his arms around Waylons waist. Once he had Waylon Eddie sat down on the couch he was moving before. Forcing Waylon to sit in his lap as they sat on the couch.  
“good, you finally decided to come in.” Eddie joked.

“i came in to save the couch.” Waylon growled.

“why? Its pretty ugly with This gross moldy green color it has.” Eddie said, making sure a struggling Waylon stayed on his lap.

“ow!! let go you're hurting the bruise on my back!!” Waylon growled.

“what bruise?” Eddie asked seriously, his attention caught.

“the huge one across my back YOU caused when you tackled me.” Waylon said angrily. Eddie started pulling up Waylons shirt to expose the huge bruise. Having Waylon panic a little in Eddies lap.

“hmm, not too bad.” Eddie said as he rubbed the sensitive bruise.

“ow!! don't touch it!!” Waylon snapped. He froze and had a shiver run up his spine when Eddie gently licked at the bruise covering it. Waylon stood there frozen as Eddie finished gently licking the wounded spot.

“there, now it'll go away.” Eddie purred as he hugged Waylon close. Soon getting a slap to the face from an angry Waylon.

“don't you ever do that again!!” Waylon roared at him. Both having there attention taken from the fight to knocks on the font door. Eddie grew a large grin as he quickly covered Waylons mouth to keep him from answering.

“about time my dinner arrived.” Eddie said with a smile. getting up to carry a struggling Waylon silently to the basement. He locked Waylon inside before going to answer the door.

“Eddie!! where are you going??!! Freddy, mason, i am in the basement!!!” Waylon yelled at the door. Repeatedly calling to try and get there attention toward the basement.

As soon as Eddie answered the door he yanked the first of two buff men into the house. Stabbing his sharp nails into the mans throat as he bashed him into the floor.

“Freddy!!” the one at the door yelled in surprised, both definitely not expecting Eddie to be so strong. He yanked out the gun from his pant pocket. He shot of a few rounds into Eddies back. Only making Eddie more aggressive toward the two he thought of as intruders. Eddie whipped around to Mason slashing his nails across his stomach. mason was knocked back into the wall hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. He dropped in pain to the floor as his stomach bleed out in a continuous flow.

Eddies attention was snapped back to Freddy when Freddy shot at Eddies gut with his gun. Eddie let out an incredibly deep animalistic growl before tearing out Freddy's throat with his teeth. He shredded Freddy to pieces. Ripping off large bloody chunks while all Mason could do is watch in horror as he bled out against the wall.

After both were long dead and mostly eaten. Eddie threw the left over carcasses into large trash bags and cleaned up the mess he caused. Now he had to go see how his darling was doing in the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the whole thing was a blue balls moment. *evil laughter XD


	4. Mental breakdown

Eddie opened the basement door to find a very angry Waylon.

“what did you do??!!” he yelled at Eddie.

“i took care of the intruders.” Eddie stated.

“YOU KILLED THEM??!!” Waylon shouted.

“of course I did. I told you I would handle them.” Eddie said.

“ugh, why me?! You're ruining my fucking lively hood by doing this!! how am I going to explain this to my boss??!! if you keep ruining it like this I wont even have a roof over my head when my boss returns!! then what am I going to fucking do!!” Waylon said with exhaustion coming through his emotions.

“you sound tired darling.” Eddie said with concern.

“iam not your darling!! stop talking to me like that!!” Waylon snapped.

“but you are and because you are I have to make sure you're healthy and protected.” Eddie said.

“why?! I don't care for you! You havint even known me for a day!!” Waylon raged.

“because why not? as I've taken over this territory you havint been the least bit aggressive. I can sense how you feel. You're miserable, nervous, and constantly lonely. I can fix all those things for you. Provide for you, give you care, companionship. I can certainly give you better then your useless boss.” Eddie explained in a gentle manner.

“i don't need any fucking care! I was doing just fine with my life till YOU came in!!” Waylon yelled as he punched Eddie in the chest in anger.

“maybe you were, but I can make it better.” Eddie said, picking Waylon up into a quick tight hug.

“stop, put me down!!” Waylon yelled as he struggled against Eddie. His body went board stiff when Eddie kissed him. Staying frozen as Eddie continued kissing along his jaw line. It was only till Eddie started getting close to his neck that Waylon broke from his frozen stance. When he started struggling Eddie gently set him down.

“feel better darling?” Eddie happily asked.

“no.” Waylon grumbled unhappily as he rubbed the spots Eddie kissed him at.

“maybe sleep will fix that. You still have some hours before nightfall and we go shopping. Ill wait for you if you decide to come to bed with me.” Eddie said as he left for the upstairs bedroom. Waylon stared where he was glaring at Eddies back as he watched him leave. As soon as Eddie was gone Waylon went back to his “ugly” couch.

He sat there quietly for some time, hoping to fall asleep. A few more hours past with no affect as Waylon felt even more tired. He tried watching tv to try and make the exhausted feeling go away, still to no effect. He sighed as he thought of what other options he had. He hesitantly got up from the couch to head upstairs to his bedroom. When waylon opened the door Eddie woke up to look at him in the door way.

“finally coming to bed darling?” Eddie smiled, getting an unhappy glare from waylon.

“iam only getting in the bed if you put some pants on.” Waylon glared. Eddie sighed and closed his eyes.

“alright my innocent little dove.” Eddie said as he got up to put some pants on. Waylon waited out in the hall till he was sure Eddie had pants on.

“don't touch me either!” Waylon growled as he got into bed under the covers.

“yes darling.” Eddie said quietly as he returned to his sleep. After Eddie was asleep and Waylon finally got comfortable enough he managed to fall asleep. Unbeknownst to him waylon tended to move a bit in his sleep. When he woke up hours later as the sun fell past the horizon he found himself snuggled right up to Eddies chest.

Waylon didint immediately move away, unsure as to why he didint. Hed woken up like this before next to some customers, but never this close. Maybe it was because unlike the other times, he didint feel so disgusted. The first time in over 15 years he actually felt comfortable near someone. It was a very foreign sensation to him. After some thinking he decided to stay where he was and get some more sleep. If he moved Eddie would only wake up and annoy him about it.

When Eddie woke up an hour later he was surprised to see Waylon so close against him. He smiled down at Waylons sleeping form. He gently kissed the top of his head before gently shaking Waylon awake to begin there shopping trip.

“come on darling, time to wake up.” Eddie said as he gently shook him. Waylon woke up as Eddie got up from the bed. Eddie headed down stairs to pull out a couple thick steaks for him and Waylon to eat. Before getting them on the hot pan he tightly squeezed the blood still left in the dead meat. Drinking the freshly squeezed blood from a glass as he cooked the meat.

Waylon finally managed to come down the stairs after some time in newly dressed clothes. Still seeming a bit exhausted even after all the deep resting he had.

“here darling.” Eddie said, setting down Waylons steak in front of him at the table. Waylon stared tiredly at it before slowly cutting into it with his utensils. While Eddie did the exact opposite, quickly tearing bits off to eat with just his sharp teeth.

“eat fast darling. The mall wont stay open long after dark.” Eddie said, halfway done though his steak just as Waylon finished a quarter of his.

“i don't even want to go.” Waylon grumbled.

“oh come on darling id be fun.” Eddie smiled as he finished off his steak.

Soon after Waylon finished they rushed out the door. Eddie putting on a large black jacket with a dark fur collar. The snow fell lightly across the land to blanket it in a thin layer of white.

“soooo, how exactly are we getting to the mall? Because I certainly don't have a car and it seems like you don't.” Waylon said as he followed behind Eddie.

“well, I was going to fly us there, but since yesterday mornings fiasco. We were blessed with a car to drive.” Eddie smiled as he referred to the now deceased Freddy and masons car.

“do you have the keys?” Waylon asked.

“they cant be that far. Probably in the car, if not I can always hot wire.” Eddie said as they got into the truck.

“you can hot wire cars? Why and how did you learn to hotwire cars?!” Waylon asked while Eddie searched for the keys.

“iam quite old darling. Eventually you'll pick up skills like it.” Eddie said as he found the keys in the cup holder.

The ride to the mall was filled with silence along with the walk to go inside.

“so where should we shop first?” Eddie happily asked Waylon.

“you're the one who dragged me here.” Waylon grumbled.

“men's lingerie it is!” Eddie said.

“NO!!” Waylon yelled a little too loud.  
“just shop at the damn old navy or something.” Waylon grumbled angrily. Eddie nodded as he started walking toward the near by old navy.

Inside the store Waylon stood around unhappily. Ignoring any thing Eddie suggested or when ever he tried to get his attention. From his lack of trying to talk to him for the past 5 minutes, it seemed Eddie was growing tired of giving suggestions.

“come on.” Eddie grabbed Waylon by the collar to drag him into the changing room, a stack of various clothes in his other hand.

“let go!!” Waylon growled as he struggled free from Eddies grasp in the changing room.

“here, change into these.” Eddie said, giving Waylon the various clothes.

“i don't need new clothes.” Waylon grumbled.

“yes you do, now put them on.” Eddie commanded.

“even if I did i am sure as hell not changing in front of you!!” Waylon stated with a glare.

“oh please, its nothing I haven't seen before. Stop being so stressed about it.” Eddie said as he started to try and undue Waylons pants.

“HEY!!” Waylon said as he fought Eddie away.

“you seem stressed.” Eddie said as Waylon got him to stop.

“you don't say.” Waylon glared.

“i could help relieve that stress if you let me.” Eddie said.

“how exactly will you do that??” Waylon questioned with suspicion.

“just take off your pants. As long as you don't faint this time I can take care of you. I promise I wont bite.” Eddie grinned.

“no!!” Waylon snapped.

“it'll be alright, just trust me. Besides you need to change clothes any way.” Eddie said trying to undue Waylons pants again.

“no!!” Waylon yelled as he tried to fight Eddie off.

“just calm down.” Eddie said as he finally got Waylons pants undone.

“IAM NOT GETTING A BLOW JOB IN THE MIDDLE OF A MALL!!!” Waylon roared in the small space as he refused to let Eddie get his pants down. He managed to escape Eddies grasp to unlock the door getting free of the small changing room. Freezing when he saw the whole store staring at him. He did yell pretty loud and then just escaped the room with his pants almost falling down.

“want to come back in darling?” Eddie teased Waylon as he saw the embarrassment on Waylons face.

“no! I want to go home.” Waylon growled as he fixed his pants.

“give me a kiss first and maybe I will.” Eddie grinned.

“id rather walk. Waylon said as he headed to leave the store.

“what?! Walk home in the pitch black, as it snows?!” Eddie questioned.

“yes!” Waylon yelled back as he left. Eddie huffed as he watched Waylon leave. Grabbing the clothes he picked out earlier to buy them. Eddie caught up with him a little later walking down the road in the snow.

“are you really going to walk home?” Eddie asked.

“if it gets me away from you.” Waylon grumbled.

“we'll still be finding each other at the house. Why don't you get in the car with me?” Eddie asked.

“no. I don't want to be near you, I never even wanted you in the house, but i am just stuck with you because I cant get you to leave.” Waylon spoke angrily.

“you're just not used to me yet. You've never had someone to get used to being around.” Eddie said.

“i dont want to get used to you or anyone. I just want to be left alone.” Waylon growled.

“why? Isint it nice to have someone around?” Eddie asked.

“no, its not.” Waylon stated.

“why?” Eddie asked.

“because.” Waylon said.

“because why??” Eddie asked again.

“BECAUSE I hate people!! there all a bunch of selfish bastards that can go rot!! why bother with them if all they've done is drag me threw the mud to abandon me after. Even after I offered some sort of service I was still thrown away afterwards. except this time I can at least afford food. I was able to tolerate my shitty life that way. Id only have to deal with it for maybe another 15 years before I got to old for service , murdered, or tortured to death by some weirdo that Blair allowed to come over.” Waylon shouted in anger. Trying his best to keep himself from crying.

“... i wont throw you away darling. Ill be happy to stay with you and care for you. Make sure you're safe and happy, I can get you away from it all, take you away from all the fears. I can do it all, just let me be your alpha.” Eddie spoke gently.

“... I cant.” Waylon said, turning away to have his back face eddie.

“why not?” Eddie asked.

“i cant leave Blair. He wont be happy to hear me leaving. He will send people after me or hunt me down till he kills me. Besides that I have no where to go I don't have a home of my own. The house is in blairs name no place will hire me due to never passing high school. Or just from them knowing my service reputation. They don't want to deal with an angry Blair either.” Waylon explained.

“i can take care of the house problem easy. I am no man, I have special talents that can “convince” people to hand things over. With my years of putting money away, paying normal house bills isint a worry. Any threats he can send will cause me no harm. As ive said before little trinkets like guns wont bother me, neither will knifes or hired thugs.” Eddie said as he stepped closer to Waylon.

“... I don't know. I just … don't want to get rid of the life ive known. Hoping that the blind jump i make will be better.” Waylon said with an exhausted sigh.

“it will be, I promise it will be.” Eddie said, taking a few more steps closer. Waylon stayed quiet, unmoveing from his spot, not even glancing at Eddie standing right behind him. A thought passing through Eddie as he stood near by. Waylon was lacking faith in him at the moment. No clan member would follow an alpha if they wernt sure about them being able to provide. He had to offer something, some sort of safety net to Waylon in order to convince him that if things didint work he would still be in a safe situation.

“i can pay you 5 million.” Eddie offered, having Waylons head whip around with a dark glare.

“what ever kinky shit you have in mind for 5 mil you can just shove it!!” Waylon yelled furiously.

“no!! no, I wanted to give it as a sign of good faith. Totally for free, no catch, to put in your own personal account that I wont know the pin to.” Eddie made clear, having Waylons furious expression soften.

“i don't have an account. I only share one under Blair.” Waylon spoke, sounding a little broken.

“i can take you to make one. Pick up the forms today, before the bank closes, to finally make one tomorrow. Ill entirely leave the filling of forms to you. Once the account is made, ill transfer the funds after. So if nothing works out you have funds to escape me and Blair with.” Eddie said.

Waylon silently stared at Eddie for a moment. His eyes building up with water before he finally broke down into sobbing. It caught Eddie a little off guard, but he moved quickly to comfort Waylon. Hugging waylon close to his chest as he surrounded Waylon with his arms and jacket. Waylon continued to cry into Eddies chest seemingly unable to control it.

After years of being reliant, abused, and forced into sickening servitude he may finally be free. Even if Eddie was a cold blooded killer he never threatened to physically harm Waylon. He already was a better choice then Blair who physically and mentally abused him for the past 12 years. Confiscating any money he could possibly have. Refusing to allow Waylon any freedoms besides buying alcohol because it meant more money in the end. Eddie meanwhile tried to get him out of the house, tried to give him anything he wanted, never harmed him despite Waylon punching or attacking him out of anger. Finally after a few minutes of sobbing Waylon managed to stop.

“we have to leave now if we want to get the account forms.” Eddie said as he continued holding Waylon.

“okay.” Waylon nodded. Feeling happy for the first time in 20 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i didint expect feels to come into this story. what happened?!
> 
> Waylon had a pretty crummy life.
> 
> his mom died at 5. his dad wasint really caring, he just kinda housed Waylon then kicked him out at 10yo. then he got tied under Blair at 13yo.
> 
> thus why he hadint been happy in 20 years. hes currently 25yo.
> 
> this will be explained a little more in the next chap or 2.


	5. Answers

early the next night Eddie had taken Waylon to the bank so he could open an account. Getting 5 million from Eddie when everything went through. However there was another obstacle causing Waylon to freeze in fear at the bank doors.

“whats wrong?” Eddie asked, seeing Waylon shiver in fear as he stared at the bank doors.

“Blair told me to never make an account without him. Said he had his own spys here that would know if what I was doing was allowed. Warned me They would tell him if I ever tried something.” Waylon said, his chest tightening from anxiety.

“don't worry, ill be with you darling. Ill deal with anyone who try's to harm you.” Eddie said as he wrapped his arm around Waylons side. He helped him walk into the empty bank up to the counter.

“how may I help you?” the desk clerk asked.

“i want to open a bank account.” Waylon said with a nervous swallow as he set the filled forms on the counter.

“uh, huh. Just give me a sec to check something.” the clerk said while she typed quickly into the computer. Her happy demeanor changed to an unhappy expression.  
“well Waylon it looks like Jeremy has no idea of you opening an account. He definitely didint give you permission to.” the lady spoke as she glared. Waylon turned pale as he shrunk back at being found out. The desk clerk crumpled up the paper in her hand.

“go home Waylon, your lucky I only asked Blair if he set anything up today and havint told him about this issue.” the girl said before turning to Eddie.  
“if he told you anything about needing him to hold the money. Don't trust him, money goes straight to Blair. Waylon knows his commands and what happens when he breaks them.” the girl said, ending with a glare toward Waylon.

Eddie let out a deep growl as he had just watched his delicate submissive be threatened by an outsider. She had to be punished and taught her proper place. In the blink of an eye Eddie appeared behind the counter to grab the lady by her collar.

“how dare you.” Eddie growled down at her, baring his fangs. Waylon stood on the other side of the counter, frozen as he watched.

“h-hey!! let go or else ill call security!!” the women said fearfully.

“do that and ill rip your throat out before they even get here. Now, your going to help my darling and set up an account for him to I can transfer a gift to him.” Eddie growled as he grabbed the crinkled paper. Smoothing it out before handing it to her. The girl carefully entered all the information from the paper. Under the aggressive watch of Eddie standing right behind her. Once the account was made and the money transferred he grabbed the girls throat to catch the full attention of her eyes.

“now, you WILL forget about the account information and the money transfer. When ever you try to delete the account you will forget what you are doing. Understand?” Eddie growled, as his hypnotic gaze burned into her eyes. After she nodded in affirmation he gave a wide grin and released her.

“good. Our business is done then. Come on darling, lets go out to eat while places are still open.” Eddie said happily as he left with Waylon.  
“so darling anywhere specific you'd like to eat?” Eddie smiled down at Waylon.

“umm, ive never eaten anywhere besides like the drive through. when one of my customers decides he has enough to buy both of us food.” Waylon said.

“that wont do for either of us. Ill take you to the nice food diner, get you anything you want.” Eddie said as he walked them to the near by restaurant.

There Waylon and Eddie sat at a secluded booth in the far corner. Waylon ordered a steak with a side of mashed potatoes, 2 golden brown bread rolls, and spinach. Eddie ordered a nice salmon on a bed of rice sitting in a light soup with a few bread rolls of his own. When the food came Eddie noticed Waylon hadint started eating.

“whats wrong?” Eddie asked him.

“i-i don't think I can do this.” Waylon spoke, sounding a little sick.

“what, why not?” Eddie asked a little worried.

“i-i just … somethings going to go wrong.” Waylon said, his voice muffled at the end when he rubbed his face with his hands.

“nothing will go wrong. I promise you it wont.” Eddie said while scooting over to be right next to Waylon.

“you don't know that. Everything's always gone wrong for me. At 5 my mother died then everything else went down hill. My father never cared, he never fed me or got me clothes. For years I had to steal them, grab food from other kids at lunch or sneak into the back kitchen. Once my dad thought I was old enough to survive without him at 10 years old he kicked me out to the street. I lived by fishing money out of fountains around the parks. Then at 13 I got trapped with Blair. Abused, and chained to do service after promises of things getting better if I got more money. How do I know none of this is just going to end with me being chained up again?” Waylon spoke as he fought back his tears.

“i don't … I don't know how else I can make you feel at ease. All I can do for you is stay by your side and help you grow from this point on. Ive given you an escape route already, I could help you get your own job. An actual one that's legal and requires you to pay taxes.” Eddie smiled. Waylon let out a small chuckle as he wiped away the water in his eyes.

“i cant get a job.” Waylon said with a sad sigh as he grabbed one of his bread rolls.

“why not? You have the skills for one. You're very good at making drinks, you could become a bar tender.” Eddie said.

“i do, but i am missing a high school diploma. And itd take me YEARS to get one. Its why I was forced under Blair in the first place. The only job that would accept me without a- OUCH!!” Waylon said as he cut through his roll with the steak knife. Cutting too quickly while not paying attention caused him to slice into his hand.

“iam good at persuading people. Just let me talk around and ill get you a diploma and a job easy.” Eddie said as he carefully took Waylons cut hand. He carefully sucked on the bleeding cut for a moment. When he pulled away from it the cut was fully healed. Eddie kissed Waylons hand as he happily gazed at him.

The small action caused Waylon to blush. Having him go tense as he watched Eddie slowly kiss up his arm. Finally when Eddie kissed his lips Waylons body relaxed under him. He continued to kissing along Waylons jaw and down his neck. Having Waylon shiver at the new sensation.

“ah hem.” someone said with a loud cough, the person having Waylon freeze in fear. Waylons reaction catching the attention of Eddie, having him stop to look who was there. Standing in front of the table were two police officers.

“you two are wanted in regards to threatening a bank clerk. Were going to have to take you in.” one officer said as he pulled out some hand cuffs.

In the back of the police car Waylon was panicking beside Eddie. Shaking in fear with some trouble breathing.

“don't worry darling, everything will be fine.” Eddie tried to calm Waylon. It was harder to do with them both in handcuffs.

“no it fucking wont. I am screwed because of your stupid offer!!” Waylon growled.

“have some faith love. We'll be free in no time.” Eddie said. The rest of the drive was filled with silent anger radiating from Waylon. He refused to sit anywhere near Eddie. The station having Waylon become even more agitated as they were searched before being brought into an interview cell. Bars separating them from two officers and the bank clerk.

“why havint they been arrested yet?!” the clerk snapped at one of the officers.

“calm down, we just need to make sure that they did it. We'll watch the security footage.” one officer spoke calmly as he pressed buttons on a remote to a TV. The video was sped up to the point Waylon and Eddie would have entered the building.

“there they are!” the lady angrily spoke as the door to the bank opened on the screen. Only Waylon appeared to be walking in alone, having the clerk go silent in confusion. Even Waylon was confused by the footage, was there a glitch in the camera. The two police officers raised there brows at the lady in suspicion. Earning a glare back from her.

“they entered together. Look!! that's when that guy attacked me!!” the lady shouted as she pointed to the still rolling footage. All that appeared on the screen was Waylon standing frozen at the counter as the lady seemed to freak out at an invisible force. One of the officers sighed in agitation before turning off the footage.

“mam, you know its a crime to give false reports right?” the other officer said in a low tone.

“it wasint a lie, that fucker attacked me!!” the lady yelled.  
“sooo, what exactly did they come in for, to rob the bank?” one officer asked, hint of doubt in his voice.

“no they- … they … something about a piece of paper.” the lady spoke, sounding really lost in thought.

“Todd could you release the two, it was a false report.” one officer spoke into his radio. Having a third officer enter Eddie and Waylons half of the room to remove the cuffs and let them free.

“whats wrong with you!! they attacked me!! that camera must be broken check another one!!” the lady yelled.

“mam, calm down-” the officer spoke calmly to her.

“I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!” the lady yelled aggressively, getting way too close to the officer. Having the other quickly hand cuff her.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!” the lady yelled as she began to fight them. Eddie grew a large smug as he watched while leaving the room knowing she got what she deserved. As Waylon left the department he was still feeling confused as to what happened.

“why wernt you on camera? Did you do something to it?” Waylon asked.

“no, I didint touch it. I just don't appear on any camera or any photos captured of me.” Eddie said with a smile.  
“since our dining experienced was ruined before we could start. How about I make you dinner.” Eddie happily said as they walked home.

“as long as it doesint involve any more handcuffs.” Waylon said.

“aww, I thought you'd love the cuffs I snagged.” Eddie teased. Having Waylon shoot a short glare at him.

After getting home Eddie did some quick work to make dinner. Mixing chopped strawberry with vanilla pudding, and whipped cream lightly dusted in cocoa powder with fudge chocolate drizzle. Waylon was happy to dig in once the bowl was set in front of him. He stopped when he saw Eddie staring at him intently.

“what?” Waylon asked.

“you just look so cute when you eat. Wish I could look that way.” Eddie grinned.

“probably because i am just not used to eating like this. All I really get to eat is to-go burgers or delivered pizza.” Waylon said as he stabbed some fruit with his fork.

“come now darling, you really are beautiful.” Eddie smiled.

“hmph, like I havint heard that a million times.” Waylon mumbled.

“ill be happy to prove it to you.” Eddie smiled.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Waylon dropped his fork into the bowl at knowing who that was.

“another customer for the week.” Waylon sighed.

“stay here, ill get rid of them.” Eddie said as he stood to answer the door. Waylon did as he was told, knowing very well what Eddie was going to do. He pushed the bowl away as his appetite had died. Now he was just feeling tired enough to sleep.

Eddie had answered the door and before Waylons customer could utter a word. Eddie had taken a bite into the mans neck. Ripping out his throat to eat the tender meat and drink the pouring blood. After draining the man dry he threw the body out into the pouring snow having it quickly covered in a blanket of white.

“darn.” Eddie said to himself as he looked down at his bloody shirt. He always hated when he ruined clothes to the point that even bleach couldn't fix it. He sighed while heading upstairs to the bathroom. Removing the bloody shirt from his muscular body inside the dark room. No point in turning the lights on when he could see clearly in the dark. He examined himself in the mirror seeing the thick blood covering his mouth drip down to his chest. He grabbed a near by hand towel to soak in the hot water, before he could begin scrubbing his face Waylon happened upon him. he froze at the door way, staring, like a deer caught in headlights. 

“you alright darling?” Eddie asked gently. fearing he may have scared his darling with the way he looked. 

From Waylons perspective it was the exact opposite. He didint notice Eddie at first when passing, but when he did he was amazed at the sight. A small amount of bright moonlight entered through the bathroom window behind Eddie. Lighting up a bright outline of Eddies pale skin. The blood glowing a bright red across his smooth marble white skin. The red glow helping to show his bright icy blue eyes that carefully watched Waylons movement. Waylon delicately approached Eddie to take the wet hot towel from his hand.

“you got blood everywhere.” was all Waylon could manage to say as he slowly washed away the still dripping blood.

“heh, don't I always?” Eddie smiled as he accepted the attention Waylon was giving him. After the blood was thoroughly cleaned from Eddies jaws Waylon deeply kissed him. Eddie kissed back with no hesitance, wrapping his arms around Waylons waist to pull him close against his body. Eddie kissed Waylon back against the sink lifting him up onto it with ease to press himself between Waylons legs. Waylon broke away from the kiss with a small chuckle.

“still got some blood on you.” Waylon said as he continued cleaning Eddies chest of blood. Eddie let out a chuckle of amusement as he continued to kiss Waylons face. Kissing along Waylons neck as he moved down.  
“there, all gone.” Waylon smiled as he set the bloody towel aside.

“good.” Eddie happily purred as he continued kissing Waylon.

“umm, Eddie.” Waylon said, muffled through Eddies kisses.

“yes darling?” Eddie said, pausing with the kisses.

“i want to ask about your life. If that's okay.” Waylon said.

“like what?” Eddie asked.

“ were you always a vampire?” Waylon asked.

“yes, I was born one. Pure blood with both parents being vampires and there parents and so on.” Eddie answered.

“how old are you?” Waylon asked.

“143.” Eddie answered.

“heh, you're a little old for me.” Waylon joked.

“with age comes experience darling.” Eddie grinned, gaining a blush from Waylon.

“well, since you've been around for a while, have you had other clans?” Waylon asked.

“many, all made up of various younger vampires.” Eddie said.

“did you ever ... like … any of them?” Waylon asked a little quiet.

“no, most I just tolerated. The rest I hated and wish would just keel over.” Eddie chuckled, getting a chuckle out of Waylon as well.

“why make a clan then?” Waylon asked.

“vampires are naturally social creatures. Its unhealthy for us to be alone for long periods of time to the point were we can actually go insane if alone long enough. Besides some socializing clans also offer protection and easy hunting. Especially if your an alpha as alphas get first dibs on any meals brought back to the clan. However, an alpha cant just take from the clan or else it will suffer an inner break down. An alpha must give protection from both outside and inner threats. Keep the clan in working order as to make sure there are no hierarchy up risings or inner civil war among members.” Eddie explained with pride.

“do … vampires have something like a … mating season?” Waylon asked a little quick on the very end words.

“and why would you like to know that?” Eddie asked, grinning as he got closer to Waylon on the sink.

“uhmm, well your very clan oriented and uh.” Waylon said nervously trailing off.

“ill tell you what. If you really want the answer you have to give me some answers to questions of my own.” Eddie grinned.

“o-okay.” Waylon answered nervously.

“so, how exactly did you end up with Blair?” Eddie asked. Waylon gaining a pained expression on his face.

“id been homeless for a few years. Dunking for money in the fountain to buy food. One day Blair caught me stealing money from the fountain in front of his house. He gave me an option to either keep my legs or work with him to a better life. Besides what the other option was, what he said about working for him sounded a lot better then where I was. So I decided to take it, only after Blair basically dropped me off at a bar to a costumer did I realize what the job was. I got so panicked that the customer felt bad and bought a few drinks inside.

He challenged me to a contest to try and make me cheer up. After about 15 shots I realized that no matter how much I drank it didint effect me. The customer black out about that time and we both got kicked out for him being overly drunk. I didint know what to do, but take him to a motel. Next morning he woke up still drunk as ever. Asked what we did last night and I gave him a basic answer of “stuff”. He bought it and asked how much he owed and I just shot off the number 300. I got the money scott free and Blair was satisfied. For a moment, then he handed me off to the next customer and I tried the same trick as the first. Worked every time.” Waylon explained.

“and what about your family? I know your mom died and your dad was an ass.” Eddie asked.

“ah. mom died when I was 5 of a spinal infection. She had it since I was born, doctors say it was probably from a dirty epidermal needle. My dad was always a cheap bastard despite his high pay office job. he took her to a run down hospital that by some miracle was kept open. After she passed dad felt it was a load off, except there was still me in the background. He pretty much left the house for his job or partying. Coming home in the middle of the night to hand me some party platter leftovers.

In about 2 years he started bringing girls home. He always kicked me out during those times. Then 3 more years passed and finally he got tired of letting me back in. he gave me a few hundred dollars and told me to go and buy a tent to survive in the woods. “become my own man” “learn to catch fish in my mouth” and a bunch of other shit i am sure he got from watching survival shows.” Waylon said with a sigh.

“ooh darling. I am sorry.” Eddie said honestly.

“eh, you had nothing to do with it. Both are gone now with mom resting without pain and dad drunk dead when his car wrapped around a tree off the highway.” he said.  
“i think i am ready for bed now.” Waylon said, exhaustion seeping through his tone.

“alright darling.” Eddie smiled as he picked Waylon up, carrying him to the bed. He gently laid Waylon down on the bed before going to his side. As both had gotten comfortable under the bed and Eddie reached to turn off the side light, Waylon remembered his unanswered question.

“you never answered if vampires have a mating season or not.” Waylon mumbled from under the covers.

“oh, don't worry about it. Its just going to happen next week.” Eddie said in a quick manner before turning off the light.

“WHAT??!!” Waylon sat up in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick Waylon!! stock up on energy bars, you're gonna need them!!! ;D


	6. Questions

Eddie had refused to answer any of Waylons questions after answering the last one. Now it was once again night with Waylon asking all sorts of questions as they went down stairs for there nightly breakfast.

“why didint you tell me it was next week?!!” Waylon shouted.

“did it really matter?” Eddie asked.

“YES!! what happens to you when it starts??!! do you eat more?? do you just feel off?? or do you turn into some wild sexual beast??!!” Waylon exclaimed while Eddie brought out some food.

“do you want me to be?” Eddie asked with a sly grin.

“you're not helping!!” Waylon snapped.

“there's nothing to worry about darling. There wont be much change for you. i get a lot more energy to help me patrol my territory. My body bulks up to fight any intruding males and to show off to any approaching females. I eat more to keep my energy up so I can preform longer and they'll be much more preforming.” Eddie smiled.

“aww geeze.” Waylon sighed as he rubbed his face.

“come on now, itll be fun.” Eddie grinned.

“yeah, for you. I need to go for a walk and think about this.” Waylon sighed.

“what, why?” Eddie questioned, putting the food back in the fridge to follow Waylon.

“i just need a little space to soak this in. i am not sure if I can do this.” Waylon said as he calmly left the house, followed closely by Eddie.

“why not?” Eddie asked.

“becuase for most my life ive done my best to avoid sex at all costs. Now I just have to accept it?” Waylon said.

“no, you don't have to accept it now. We can wait for another year if you wish, but id prefer this year.” Eddie said.

“why?” Waylon asked.

“the sooner we mate the sooner our mate bond is formed.” Eddie answered.

“mate bond?” Waylon asked in confusion.

“when vampires mate they form a special bond till one in the pair passes. The bond helps the pair feel each others emotions on a much deeper scale. Has them feel more comfortable and at peace with one another. Its a very personal ceremony that all vampires wish to have with another.” Eddie explained.

“i don't know Eddie.” Waylon mumbled.

“how about we just try. We'll start slow, if you don't feel comfortable in continuing we wont. Okay?” Eddie said.

“mm, okay. As long as we go slow.” Waylon said.

“shh!” Eddie shushed Waylon, looking off toward the near by woods.

“what?” Waylon asked, freezing in place.

“another vampire.” Eddie said.

“what?!” Waylon said in a loud whisper.

“shh!! she can hear you.” Eddie said, getting close to Waylon.

“she?!” Waylon said.

“shhh!!!” Eddie said as he covered Waylons mouth.  
“stay close to me.” Eddie commanded.

“hello there.” a womanly voice yelled. A thin curvy girl with bright red hair soon appearing after. Waylon was quick to notice he almost pure white skin, bright reddish brown eyes and entirely black clothing.

“hello, why are you here?” Eddie asked her, holding Waylon close.

“i didint come to intrude if thats what you think. I sensed a large strong male around here and thought id meet him. … so who's the small human, doesint look like much of a meal.” she said, gesturing to Waylon.

“hes one of my submissives and I will not stand him being insulted.” Eddie growl.

“oh, pardon me for I did not know. So that means your the alpha, correct?” the women asked.

“yes, thats right.” Eddie said.

“well, id like to join your clan. Ive left my family clan to try and find a life suitable for me. Unfortunately there havint been many open clans along my journey.” the girl smiled. Waylon immediately gave her a glare.

“very well, but in order to protect my submissive you cannot enter the house.” Eddie stated in an authoritative tone. Waylon looked back at Eddie in shock.

“thank you. Can you show me around, i am still a little new here.” the girl smiled.

“yes, just let me take him inside.” Eddie said as he directed Waylon toward the house.

“ill wait here then.” the girl smiled.

“what are you doing??!!” Waylon snapped once they were almost at the house.

“what?” Eddie questioned.

“how could you let her stay?!” Waylon growled.

“she asked if she could.” Eddie said.

“so?! Why are you letting her stay?!” Waylon shouted as they got inside.

“becuase why not, shes just looking for a clan!!” Eddie shouted back.

“what if she wants to kill me?!” Waylon shouted.

“she cant as long as your inside and as long as I am with you. If she tries anything ill kill her.” Eddie stated.  
“look, just relax in here and ill lay out the rules for her. Shes not allowed to come close to the house unless she needs me for something. Okay?” Eddie said. Waylon gave a sad hesitant nod.

“ill be back in an hour or two as I show her the territory along with the nearby town.” Eddie said before leaving out the door. Leaving Waylon alone in the large house.

Waylon sighed as he looked back into the empty house. First thing he did was go down to the bar to get a drink. Unfortunately he couldn't drown his anxiety away like everybody else with his immunity to alcohol. Waylon spent the next 2 hours sitting at the bar, with multiple empty bottles, just staring at the clock with anxiety and paranoia. When he heard Eddie entering through the door he rushed upstairs.

“where were you??!!” Waylon shouted.

“i was showing Victoria around town.” Eddie simply said.

“whats in the bag??” Waylon continued questioning.

“some wine.” Eddie said, pulling a bottle out of the bag.

“and whered you get that?” Waylon questioned.

“while me and Victoria were in town we dropped by to grab a drink. I thought we mite both enjoy a bottle.” Eddie explained.

“if only I could enjoy it.” Waylon grumbled unhappily as he snatched the bottle away.

“are you alright darling?” Eddie asked, concern in his voice.

“iam fine, just goddamn tired.” Waylon growled as he popped the wine bottle open and guzzled the whole thing down in under a minute.

“uhh, well shall we head upstairs to go to-” Eddie started, quickly interrupted by an angry Waylon.

“no. i am sleeping on the couch by the bar. You can go upstairs.” Waylon spoke angrily, smashing the bottle down into a nearby trashcan.

“darling whats wrong?” Eddie asked softly as he followed.

“nothing, leave me alone!” Waylon growled.

“darling-” Eddie said, but was interrupted again.

“IAM NOT YOUR DARLING!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!” Waylon roared before slamming the basement door in Eddies face. Eddie went silent under Waylons rage, feeling pain in his chest after getting the door slammed on him.

Eddie went away from the door in defeat. After so much progress happening it was all destroyed in a few hours. Eddie had no idea how to fix this or even sure of what exactly he did to cause this aggression toward him. Well, after this Eddie had a decision to make with mating season around the corner. Could he really be with someone so drastic in how the felt of him? Would he be able to tolerate a mate who would hate him so quickly almost every other night? 

“Maybe it would be better for both of us if i courted someone else.” Eddie thought as he headed upstairs.

Waylon sat on the couch near the bar, glaring at the floor. Angry that Eddie didint even bother to converse with him about the trespasser. 

“It was just like the case with Blair. Promises of something better only to be pushed down into a corner. Unable to talk about anything or when I was it wasint for my betterment.” Waylon thought in rage.

“what could they have possibly done for two hours anyway. The city's small as hell, just walking could get you from one end to the other in 20 minutes.” Waylon huffed. He rubbed his face, stopping when his stomach growled.

“iam not going upstairs. Maybe the bar still has a jar of olives.” Waylon thought as he got up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the updates have slowed. trying to keep up with my personal comics new update schedule. its also the main reason lividus blood hasint been touched in a while, but dont worry its not abandoned. =]
> 
> and more awesome fanart that i keep forgetting to feature. ;u;  
> http://pikadoodle.tumblr.com/page/10#136444914480  
> http://pikadoodle.tumblr.com/page/5#143055085065  
> http://pikadoodle.tumblr.com/page/3#146100559905


End file.
